


【GGAD】请以你最珍贵的东西来交换

by ThatKup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup





	【GGAD】请以你最珍贵的东西来交换

阿不思.邓布利多的妹妹比他先来到在这里。

一望无际的站台，每天都迎接无数人到来。

有时他遇着牙牙学语的孩子，有时又是茕茕孑立的老人。

他们或是身无分文，或是行囊压身。

而阿不思.邓布利多自己，只有一个小小的挂坠。

他问了阿里安娜，他的娇小的妹妹：

“这是爸爸的礼物？

“还是妈妈的颈饰？

“又或是我孩提时代的玩具？”

孩子摇头回答：“我不知道；但总会有人知道的。”

于是阿不思礼貌地叩开邻里的家门，一户一户询问：

“是件遗物？

“一个古董？

“或许是信物？

“总之，我们不大清楚。

“你再问问，总会有人知晓。”

红色头发的青年没有走太远；一个能让自己贴身携带的物品，想必也不曾来自太过遥远的地方。

可它终究是什么呢？

一把钥匙？

一个工具？

封存最后一滴妖精佳酿的酒瓶？

没人说得清楚。

阿不思坐在站台的长椅上，想着或许有人会携带类似的物品。

这里的时间是停滞的。等待就是眼睫前光芒的浮动。

他把吊坠挂在胸口，将那个近似棱形的金属物握在手掌。

那物什不热，也谈不上冰凉；凹凸有型，却又飘渺若风中沙土。

“我能看看你的挂坠吗？”一个年迈的声音提问。

年过耄耋的老者伫立在他面前——此人白发干枯如草，眉心正紧皱。

“当然。”阿不思点头，提着链子向他展示。

老人的眉头努力着想放松，不知是视力不佳还是听闻了令他心宽的消息。

“您认识这个东西吗？”青年忍不住问。

“是的。我曾见过，可能在我四十岁时。”老人答，“那时的我更英俊，心里装的还是理想。”

“真希望我见过那时的您。”阿不思答，“请问您叫什么名字？”

“噢。”老人轻叹，“这个答案要用你最珍贵的东西来换。”

“最珍贵的东西？”阿不思握紧自己的项链，“可我只有这条项链。”

老人的眼神里露出些疲惫，仿佛料定了离家的孩子必如野鸽子般再不会归来；

他问：“那么，你愿意用它来换吗？”

“抱歉，老先生，”阿不思唯唯诺诺地回答：“这条项链如木头般不冷不热，不知来由。我不能说它是我最珍贵的东西。虽然我也很想知道您的名字，但我不能用它来与您交换。”

“噢。孩子，”老人再次轻叹，“那就再考虑一天吧。明天的这个时候，我还会来到这里。”

说完老人的身影滑入人群。这站台向来只有下车的人，他是阿不思见过的，第一个回程的旅客。

等待的一天格外漫长。太阳不再划过天际，而是一走一停地散起步来。

这气势多像位悠哉悠哉的暮年老者？在见识过时光荏苒，花开叶落后，终于决定要享受最后仅有的未知与不测。

夜晚，阿不思.邓布利多躺在床上，羊毛围巾被枕在脸下。他纤长的手指捏着项链的挂坠；坠子像只乖巧的麻雀，只是没有呼吸和心跳。

如果可以用它换来一个更有价值的信息，我或许会心甘情愿——阿不思想。

于是他思索着，想要找一个更好的问题。

可小小的金属物突然滚烫如巨龙的烈焰，转眼又变得冰冷似亡者的叹息。

阿不思焦急地想要将它取下，奈何他越是挣扎，越感到痛苦：挂坠的链子时而缩紧像吊人的麻绳，转眼又尖锐仿佛一颗颗利齿磨在颈上。

红发的青年咬着牙流泪，生怕惊醒安眠的小妹。

他翻出窗户，直奔站台。他把项链遮在衣领后，因此路上没一个人看见他的痛苦，哪怕半分。

待他的手指碰上座椅的扶手，太阳停在昨天的那个时辰——此时一位中年人坐在凳上，低沉地宣告：

“我等了你五十三年。”

“先生，请原谅，”阿不思的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，“您就是等上我一百五十三年，我也不能将这物品给您了。”

“因为这不是你最珍贵的东西？”那人几欲发怒，嘴唇上方的胡子像要立起来。

“好先生，您误解了。”阿不思用袖口擦去脸上的泪，“这链子陪我走了许多日月，我先前的确不知道他有多么珍贵，事实上我现在也不清楚。

“可是啊，好先生，我刚刚明白了一个事实，这链子是让人痛苦的东西——所以我不能给您，叫您也受苦。

“但到头来，我还是有个问题：这痛苦叫什么名字？您可清楚？”

听他说完，淡金色头发的中年人沉默了。他比昨天的老人俊挺地多，眼神也更加锋利坚定。

“我见过你这症状，类似的情形也传入过我的耳目；”他似乎顶不愿意承认自己有所不知，“不过我想不起来它的名字；也许十六岁的我在这方面更有建树——那时的我更清秀，就是心灵有些天真。

“你提出了一个我也不能准确回答的问题，你这块顽石在我沉寂的心湖里激起涟漪，虽然水波平平无奇；

“但我可以为你去查阅古籍，明天的这个时候再来告知于你。”

“一言为定，好先生。我就在这里等您。”

于是阿不思.邓布利多坐下来，那位气势咄咄的中年人离开了。他的脚步坚决，仿佛再不会回头。

而阿不思呢，他在目送那先生上车后便觉得自己哭累了。可项链还是如蜜蜂留下的针刺一般蜇着他的脖子，时不时再往皮肉深处钻上一钻。

车站原本春风和煦，却在日落时闷热起来；当群星踩着夕阳的衣袍爬上夜空，凉风渐起，落叶纷飞；月亮停靠在天空正中央时，万籁俱寂，雪花飞扬。

可这些都无法影响阿不思.邓布利多分毫。那早些时候还在不断作恶的项链，在他口渴时滴出清水，供他沾湿双唇；在他寒冷时放出温热的光晕，供他取暖休憩。

在清晨的时候，一位金发青年出现了。他走到阿不思身旁，敲门似的叩叩那红发男孩的肩膀，轻声耳语：

“我查清楚了，用了三十年的光阴；我本还要再验证它，估计要再花去三十年的岁月。

“可我等不及想要告知你，于是便提前来了。

“这个不准确的答案要用你最珍贵的东西来交换。阿不思.邓布利多，你是否愿意？”

阿不思看看青年，又用手指摸摸自己的项链。一夜的寒冷本该将手指冻得麻木甚至溃烂，可项链发出的温暖却让他幸免于此。

“对不起，朋友。”阿不思张开嘴唇回答，“既然它是我最珍贵的东西，我怎能用它来交换呢？”

“那如果我用自己最珍贵的东西，来换你最珍贵的东西呢？”金发的青年小心翼翼地问，他从领子里翻出来一个类似的项链，只是挂坠被他捏在手里，不向人展示。

“那也不行。”阿不思撅着嘴答，“我为它的无动于衷而苦恼，我为它的疼痛以泪洗面。我不知道它是什么，却时时刻刻带在身上——况且，我不知道你最珍贵的东西是什么。所以你就算回答我的所有问题，我也不会把我的宝贝给你。”

“好吧，好吧！我说就是了。等我说完，你再看看要不要交换——”金发的青年挠了挠自己的头发，“我的名字叫盖勒特.格林德沃；你的项链叫做爱情；而我的最珍贵的东西，与你的完全相同。

“阿不思.邓布利多，你再想上一想？

 

“我穿过九十九年的光阴来找你，我还可以再等你九十九年。”

 

——END


End file.
